


Blood, Ash and Caramel.

by speakgenerally



Category: Daredevil (TV), The Punisher (TV 2017)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Dom/sub Undertones, Dubious Consent, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Possessive Behavior, Size Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-06-10 01:51:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15280944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/speakgenerally/pseuds/speakgenerally
Summary: Frank has learned to live without. Without sleep. Without food. Without touch. Just without.He’s been adrift his whole life. Thought the marines would set him right. Thought his family would make him whole. Thought his revenge would make do until he was no longer without. Just no longer.He doesn’t wish for death, not in the way most do, he just waits. Waits for the inevitable. The day he isn’t fast, strong, or angry enough.





	Blood, Ash and Caramel.

**Author's Note:**

> To start off I know my smut is lacking, but I tried and a heat fic is not the place where you can sidestep smut. 
> 
> I still haven't finished The Punisher season one, so there's that.

Frank has learned to live without. Without sleep. Without food. Without touch. Just without.

He’s been adrift his whole life. Thought the marines would set him right. Thought his family would make him whole. Thought his revenge would make do until he was no longer without. Just no longer.

He doesn’t wish for death, not in the way most do, he just waits. Waits for the inevitable. The day he isn’t fast, strong, or angry enough.

The thing is he doesn’t want to be angry. He knows he’s in a cage of his own making but sometimes he wants to stop. Take a breather see what else fate has in store for him, but fantasies of an omega at home while he’s off at work round with their child turns to nightmares.

Blood and ash, it’s all he ever has, the only things he is never without.

But it’s through the blood and ash that he scents warm caramel that makes saliva fill his mouth and he swallows it back.

He wants to search and to hunt out that scent that’s tinged with pain and shame. It makes that anger that recedes to resentment turn sharper and darker. He wants to kill whatever has made that soft and sweet scent turn bitter and burnt.

He’s on a mission. He needs to finish what he’s started. After he can hunt, after he can take a breath, find that omega that smells so much like home it makes his chest ache.

He doesn’t need a distraction. The omega will be easy to find, and he seems fairly young. Younger than Frank, at any rate. There’s time.

Unless another Alpha finds the omega first and claims him, Franks traitorous mind whispers. Frank only shrugs, there’s enough blood on his hands, if some Alpha tries to take what is rightfully his? Well, Frank learned a long time ago how to get rid of the stains.

After everyone that has had anything to do with his family’s brutal demise is gone, and buried in Frank’s faithful blood and ash, he starts to hunt.

He searches his memory for something that stands out from that night other than the caramel. It all comes back around to Red. The caramel was wrapped around the Daredevil. It sets Frank’s teeth on edge because as much as Frank hates to admit it Red is a strong Alpha one an omega would gravitate to.

There’s been no mating of Red. He still smells like the beta Karen and nothing of omega. Frank moves through Hell’s Kitchen like a shadow scenting through all the human refuse, garbage mixed with blood and piss.

It isn’t until he’s ready to admit defeat. Not of the omega but to ask the devil himself. Or implicate he knows the omega and have the devils’ Alpha instincts takeover and have him lead the way.

It turns out he doesn’t have to. The door to the little bar he’s hunkering down in tonight opens and the scent sweeps in viciously. Frank’s on his feet faster before he knows it. Senses overloaded.

“Foggy!” The barmaid snaps. She’s agitated and moves to stand in front of the omega. It’s then that Frank realizes it isn’t just them standing. There are two other Alphas standing for the omega’s attention.

“Hey Josie,” The omega says smiling softly.

“Don’t ‘Hey Josie’ me! What the fuck do you think you’re doing here like this?”

“What does it look like I’m doing? Looking for an Alpha, unless of course you’d like to take me for a spin?” It’s a joke and every Alpha knows this, but there are three snarls that make there way out of their throats.

Josie hesitated but steels her resolve.

“I’ll just call Matt,” Foggy growls low in warning and it reverberates through Frank.

“I don’t want Matt,” Frank can hear that it’s a lie and not a lie, he can also hear the embarrassment of _and he doesn’t want me_ that’s left unsaid.

“Leave the omega alone if he wants to look for an Alpha.” One Alpha says to Frank’s left, and Frank partly agrees. On one hand Frank has been looking for Foggy, and to find him in heat is either a blessing or a curse and Frank knows that if it comes to a fight he’s sure to win. On the other hand clearly Foggy isn’t in the best state of mind, and Frank isn’t even talking about the fact that Foggy’s in heat.

Foggy, under the sweet caramel, the rich slick and pheromones, still smells like shame and that burnt scent that sends Frank’s instincts into a frenzy. It’s even more telling that Foggy has no trace of Red on him, but considering what Foggy had snapped earlier clearly they aren’t on speaking terms.

This works more in Frank’s favour, anyway.

“I’m goin’ to make this real easy for everyone. You two knotheads,” Frank says turning to his left and right. Frank isn’t so worried about a fight. He sends out his pheromones knowing he is the strongest in the room. That doesn’t mean it’ll deter them, but he snarls at them for good measure. “are going to sit down. And Josie,” Frank inclines his head and puts on a more charming smile, “We both know you ain’t callin’ whoever that Matt guy is, and we both know that the longer he stays out here the more Alphas we’re gonna have on our hands. You can let me take him home, see him through his heat,” Frank scents the airs and almost purrs, “and it’s going to be a riot. You been on suppressants?” Frank asks Foggy watching his pupils dilate and nod his head.

“He doesn’t know you,” Josie snarls and Frank shrugs.

“He will. He’s been on suppressant probably since before his first heat, gotta be at least ten years. You know what that means?” He knows Josie knows, that all Alphas do, “He ain’t gonna be able to handle this without a knot. And he’s gonna need someone with stamina and in the room, right now, we all know there’s only one choice.”

“You could be a goddamn serial killer for all we know,” Josie is still standing her ground but she’s listing against Foggy and Frank just bets Foggy’s thigh are soaking wet because it’s getting hard to breathe in here and even the four betas that have been keeping to themselves throughout this ordeal are scenting the air.

“Could be,” Frank says grinning, because it’s the truth but not really, “but the only thing I’m going to be murdering tonight and for the foreseeable is that slick tight omega you can barely keep from getting on his knees for me.” Foggy whimpers and Josie knows she’s lost, knew it from the beginning she wouldn’t be able to talk either of the other Alphas out of it, let alone this guy.

“I know where he lives. And even if he’s doesn’t want me to get-” Foggy snarls and pushes Josie away, “he’ll still kill you if you hurt Foggy.”

Frank keeps the grin to himself because Red has been trying but he won’t ever be able to kill Frank, but Frank isn’t one to incriminate himself even if it’s a hit to his pride. Doesn’t sting so much when he puts his arm around Foggy’s waist, and all of Foggy is soft and Frank just wants to bite and bruise and fuck.

It’s probably more a blessing to Frank that Foggy’s in heat, at least for now.

They leave the bar with Foggy smelling like a bitch about to be mounted, with the promise of calling Josie in the next twenty four hours or she’ll be calling the police.

They walk to Foggy’s place is hard for the first half and Frank’s just hoping Foggy knows where he’s going. By the second half Frank catches Foggy’s caramel scent on the light breeze that’s passing by and spends the second half manoeuvring a needy omega that won’t stop grabbing for his cock to the apartment.

“Knew you’d be there,” Foggy slurs into Frank’s neck. “Knew you were such a strong Alpha, Frank.”

Frank’s blood doesn’t run cold that Foggy knew who he was it just boils hotter.

“You know who I am?” Frank asks and pulls Foggy away from his neck getting a whine in response.

“Yeah,” Foggy licks his lips and pants out a breath, “you get the bad guys. And the Daredevil can’t get you.” If Foggy wasn’t in heat it might hurt Frank’s feelings that Foggy only wants him because he’s the antithesis to Red. But it’s a start and Frank can work with that.

“Yeah, I ain’t nothin’ like Red, like your precious Matt,” Foggy freezes up a bit but doesn’t try to get away, “scented you that day in the shoot out. Couldn’t go near you, not yet, had to wait. I had to finish my mission before I started a new one.”

“What’s your new one?” Foggy asks in low voice and Frank grins.

“Hunting you, why do you think I was in that god awful bar? Been trying to find you for weeks almost had to go to Red, but there you come in smelling like sin and baiting the Alphas. You’re lucky I was there. Lucky I’m the one that has you here. Lucky it’s going to be my knot stuffing you full of my come. Gonna put so much in you. You ever have an alpha before?” Frank’s never really been one for dirty talk, or talking in general, but it’s like he can’t keep his mouth shut whether to speak or to taste more of that delicious skin.

Frank knows he’s starting to get heat dumb, and Foggy is already there.

“I’ve never had a proper heat yet. Been with an alpha but never been knotted,” Frank figured that was more than he could ask for. “Feel how wet I am,” Frank’s brain short circuits when Foggy takes his hand and pushes it down the back of his pants. Frank’s on autopilot pushing two fingers in easily through the hot, slick hole.

“Oh baby,” Frank says laughing and pushing his fingers in and out, “we’re gonna have some fun tonight.”

Foggy’s pretty much a mess and Frank leads him to his room. The bed is full of pillows and blankets. Frank knows what going without is. Knows this kid doesn’t have much, but the nest is as pristine as it can be.

“Got a nice nest there, baby,” Frank says softly, licking a strip up Foggy’s neck to his ear and Foggy has enough awareness to duck his head and blush. “We’re gonna have to take it apart though, we can make it back up when your heat is over. Make it back up when you got my baby in you,” Frank likes the idea a lot and it seems so does Foggy when he pushes back on Frank’s fingers. Frank knows that isn’t going to happen. Shouldn’t more like, can’t knock his omega up on the first official meeting, it’d give his mate a complex.

Frank pulls his fingers out of Foggy, ripping a whine from Foggy’s throat, and moves him to the bed. They push the pillows off the bed, Foggy being more hindrance than help. Frank can’t help but touch Foggy everywhere running his hands over scorching flesh. Frank takes off each piece of clothing reverently, and that burnt smell is all but gone.

When Foggy, all pale and flushed skin, is spread out on his bed Frank has to grip himself through his pants. Foggy might be gone but he catches that and whines so pretty, and his scent makes Frank pull his cock out and stroke himself.

“You don’t know it baby, but you’re mine. I’m gonna be your Alpha. I’m gonna take care of you so right, you ain’t never gonna think about another Alpha only going to be thinking about me, about how you’re the only one that takes my cock so good. Oh, you’re gonna be so good for me, my perfect omega,” Foggy keens as he moves his own fingers into his hole, making a squelching noise at all the slick and Frank’s mouth waters. “Gonna taste you before I fuck you.”

Frank drops to his knees and pulls Foggy by the ankles until his ass is almost hanging off the bed and puts his legs over his shoulder. Frank spreads Foggy wide, watches as his hole opens and closes, begging to be filled. He bites a quick mark into Foggy’s thigh and watches as his slick drips out of his hole down on the bed. Frank doesn’t waste anytime and moves in to feast, Foggy crying out as Frank circles his tongue, before pushing in and fucking Foggy with it.

Foggy can’t keep quiet, whining and whimpering, and Frank feels like a fucking king. Frank can’t help but moan each time he laps over Foggy’s hole and gets another load of slick. Not sickly sweet, but tastes better than Frank thought was possible.

“Fuck me,” Foggy slurs rocking his ass down on Frank’s face. “Please, fuck me, knot me, please!”

“That Alpha taste you like this, eat your ass, have you beggin’ like this?” Foggy can’t answer as Frank pushes three fingers in and Foggy’s body just takes them, sucks them in, and Frank feels precome dribbling down his own slit, like a slathering dog. Foggy shakes his head hysterically side to side, and Frank isn’t going to play around now. “That’s good, baby. You’re so good. You want my dick now, baby?” Frank scents the tears and feels a feral sense of why Alphas and omegas are so good together.

“Please,” Foggy whimpers spreading his legs until they fall from Frank’s shoulders.

“Hands and knees, sweetheart. I need to work you in easy, don’t want you being too sore when I could make it better.” Foggy manages to turn over and Frank manages to not get kicked in the head. Frank moves himself over Foggy’s body letting his dick slide up Foggy’s thigh before hauling him up. Foggy’s back a lick of fire up Frank’s front. 

“Alpha,” Foggy cries desperately and Frank doesn’t have the willpower to do anything but wrap his arm around Foggy’s waist push his head down take his cock, line it up, and slide home. Foggy arches his back and practically squeals as Frank seats himself in that tight, luscious heat, slick running down Foggy’s thighs over his balls. 

“Gonna come inside you, all over you, make damn sure everyone know who you belong to,” Frank says threateningly as he starts to thrust. 

“Mm. Want that,” Foggy murmurs, trying to move himself back onto Frank’s cock. Frank has no patience for Foggy’s help and grips both hips in his hands, tight enough to leave marks, and starts to fuck Foggy earnestly. Driving in hard and deep, Foggy’s breath catching on every thrust. There’s sweat dripping down there bodies, mixing with Foggy’s slick, and Foggy’s cock is leaking like a faucet. 

Every whimper makes Frank thrust a little bit harder, grip Foggy’s hips a little tighter, and their mixed scents of sweat, and sex has Frank growling non-stop. Frank’s knot is catching on Foggy’s rim and Foggy is letting of little staccato-ed ‘uh, uh, uhs.’ 

“Alpha!” Foggy cries and comes violently, tightening on Frank’s cock, and Frank snarls fucking Foggy through his orgasm.

“Gonna knot you, baby,” Frank sounds pleased, drunk off adrenaline, “Gonna fill you up so good, and when I pull out, I’m gonna watch you gape, gonna watch my come slide out.” Every word has Frank thrusting harder, and deeper, knot catching, until Frank shoves in, grinding in and stilling. 

“Feel you,” Foggy murmurs as Frank rolls them to the side, making sure Foggy isn’t in his wet spot. “So full, Alpha.” 

Frank can’t help but purr as he wraps his arms around Foggy, pulls him in so every part of Frank can touch every part of Foggy. 

Foggy falls into an exhausted sleep and Frank stays awake and alert, making sure that no one takes his omega away now that he finally has him. 

When Foggy wakes his head is clearer and he has a nice ache in his ass. He groans when he stretches. He knows he’s alone, but he can hear his Alpha in the other room. He takes stock of himself, his hair is still sweat soaked, but his body is clean and the sheets are new. He moves his hands to push a finger in his swollen hole, he’s clean here as well, and he’s confused. 

Foggy knows it’s the heat, but he doesn’t like this empty feeling. It would be more bearable if he had his Alpha’s come in him, or even on him. It’s not enough that only his Alpha’s scent permeates his skin, and his apartment. He needs more. He can feel tears prick at his eyes as his skin burns hotter and he let’s out a soft whimper. 

Frank almost drops the soup he’s been making at the noise, turns off the stove and hurries into the bedroom. Foggy is thrashing about and Frank doesn’t think, just acts, as he covers Foggy fully with his body. 

“Hey Baby,” Frank croons, “didn’t know you’d wake up so soon, or I woulda been here.” Frank can’t stop himself from dragging his nose up Foggy’s throat to his pulse point, he wants to bite down, goddamn does he ever, but he’ll wait until Foggy is out of heat, until he can understand better. 

“Alpha,” Foggy sounds miserable and it makes Frank smile because only he can fix it. 

“You gotta eat first, get some water in you before I fuck you again,” Frank explains, and Foggy whines. Frank knows he’s got to be a good Alpha; he has to take care of Foggy, even if all he wants to do is flip him over, mix their scents until Foggy only smells like Frank, until only his pulse point will still smell like caramel and only Frank will get to scent it. Frank doesn’t know when Foggy last ate or drank and he can’t have him fainting through his heat.

“You need to fill me,” Foggy whimpers, “I don’t smell enough like you, and I’m so empty.” Foggy can feel how hard his Alpha is along his thigh and he whines. “You’re hard, you can just fuck me real quick and I’ll eat after.” Rationally, Foggy knows that’s a lie, and he’ll either fall asleep again or he’ll just keep begging to be knotted until he does. 

“Baby, I don’t think I’m ever not going to be hard around you.”

Frank found a pair of sweatpants in a drawer and decided to wear them for easy access. He’s already called Josie and she chose to optimistically take his word on not hurting Foggy but expects a call from Foggy when he’s a little more coherent. He didn’t bother with a shirt, and Foggy runs his hands along Frank’s hard, muscular body. He knows Foggy is trying to entice him to forego food, but it won’t work. 

Frank moves himself off of Foggy, still straddling his knees, as Foggy tries to grab him back. Frank takes in the smooth expanse of skin; his mate is plump and sturdy, good for breeding. Perfect for taking his Alpha. Frank can finally take a look at his omega’s cock. Small, but standing proud, and Frank salivates. He does not taste now, but he will, suck off Foggy’s little omega dick, let Foggy thrust until he comes no worry of gagging. He takes his cock out and starts stroking, can’t help but think of tasting Foggy’s come thick in his mouth. 

“So strong,” Foggy says grinning and Frank can’t help but preen at the attention of his omega. “So big,” Foggy tries to grab for him, no doubt trying to get Frank’s cock in him.

“No, you gotta eat first. But I can make you smell like me,” Frank says and sets up a punishing pace on his cock, eyes taking in all of Foggy, as his scent saturates the room, his slick dripping to the bed as Foggy tries to open his legs but Frank has him trapped. 

“Please touch me,” Foggy begs and Frank clearly isn’t as controlled as he wants to be because he lets go of his own cock, and moves down the bed and leans in to take Foggy’s cock in his mouth. They moan at the same time, and Foggy tries to arch up, but is still held down. It doesn’t bother Foggy for long the way Frank is sucking him in, and running his tongue along Foggy’s cock. He’s writhing and taking it. Foggy takes it keening high in his throat until he gives Frank everything he’s got, and Frank just drinks him down, sucking until Foggy is oversensitive but Frank doesn’t stop slobbering all over him. 

Finally, when Foggy manages a pitiful whine, Frank lets up, eyes black, and mouth red. 

“You taste so good, my omega. Your sweet little cock just for me to taste.” Frank seems bigger than before Foggy thinks as he watches with blurry eyes as Frank strips his dick fast enough that Foggy thinks it might be painful. Frank bares his teeth as he comes all over Foggy’s soft cock, and Foggy winces and moans at the heat of it. 

Frank’s nostrils flare as he sucks in a breath. He grins sharp and triumphant, and Foggy just luxuriates still feeling empty, but content. He’ll get his Alpha’s knot soon enough. 

“We should get you out of this room to eat,” Frank says as he slides off the bed. Foggy is dazed but lets Frank pull him up and move him to the kitchen table. Frank sets Foggy down and takes a glass of water from the table and brings it to Foggy’s lips to drink. Foggy tries to drink fast, but Frank stops him, slows him down. Foggy didn’t realize how thirsty he was. 

“Thank you, Alpha,” Foggy says smiling and blushing so prettily that Frank can’t help but take his mouth, hands gripping Foggy’s hair, thrusting his tongue in like a mimicry of sex. Foggy moans and tries to move closer, but Frank pulls away panting, and Foggy can taste himself on Frank’s tongue. 

“I shoulda done that before anything else,” Frank says somberly, moving to crouch so he’s on Foggy’s level. “I’ve never been with an omega, and that ain’t no excuse. I’m gonna be better, do right by you, but I might need a little help. You gotta tell me if something’ ain’t right, if there’s somethin’ I can do for you,” Foggy nods, and Frank cracks a wry smile, “You gotta say it, Foggy. Gotta tell me you’ll help me be a good Alpha to you,” 

“I’ll help you be a good Alpha,” Foggy gives Frank a soft smile. Frank moves in again and kisses Foggy slowly, tenderly, putting his hand on the back of Foggy’s neck and grounding him. Frank pulls away gradually, and Foggy tries to follow but the hand on the back of his neck holds him in place. 

“I gotta feed you first,” Frank says as he moves back to the stove, tasting the soup to see if it’s hot enough, but not too hot for the sensitive omega. He pulls out a bowl, and even if Foggy is basically high he still can appreciate the domesticity of it all. Having an Alpha that’s going to take care of him at home. 

Frank puts the bowl down in front of Foggy, and moves to sit on a chair, pulling it closer. Frank’s fiddling with the spoon, and Foggy can only watch as it twirls in those big, rough fingers. 

“May I?” Franks asks and he sounds too formal, and it takes Foggy looking up to understand. 

“You one of those Alpha’s?” Foggy asks smiling, a blush high on his cheek. 

“I guess I am,” Frank asks cocking a brow and waiting for Foggy’s answer. 

“Okay, just as long as we both know I could do it myself,” Foggy moves his chair closer to the table. 

“Yeah,” Frank says swallowing, “I think that’s actually the reason we like it.” It makes Foggy pause until he nods his head. 

Frank meticulously feeds Foggy, making sure there’s no spills, or drips. It’s hypnotizing until the burning comes back and Foggy can’t help but watch Frank’s eyes. So focused, so intent, and it makes Foggy squeeze his thighs together, because Foggy will bet that’s how Frank was watching him as he fucked him. 

“You said you were going to go to Matt to find me,” Foggy starts when Frank pulls the spoon away, “Did you think he’d just give you my address and be on your way over to woo me?” Foggy asks a smirk on his lips. Frank doesn’t like that smirk, Foggy can tell by the way his eyes watch, glare in place. 

“Red wouldn’t have done that,” Frank sighs rubs a hand down his face, “He’s impulsive. All I’d have to do is talk about how he had such a perfect omega and how it’s such a shame how I’m reaping the benefits.” Frank shrugs and cracks a smile. “He’d be running to your place so fast, I’d just have to wait and hope he hadn’t smartened up and claimed you before I got there.” 

“He wouldn’t have claimed me,” Foggy snorts and he’s glad he’s in heat; glad he has a strong Alpha that wants him in front of him, because it doesn’t hurt that Matt doesn’t him.

“Maybe.” Frank says letting the word roll slowly out of his mouth, and shrugs. “When I first scented you he smelled like your Alpha, just not fully. Enough that most would stay away.” Foggy grins. 

“Not you, though.” Frank’s looks directly in Foggy’s eyes. 

“Not me,” Frank leans back, muscles stretching and flexing and Foggy is almost hypnotized again. “I get guilt. I do. Not thinking you deserve someone as good as you. It’s just being an Alpha, I think, is about overcoming that for you. You just gotta think rationally,”

“An Alpha thinking rationally?” Foggy breaks in with a cheeky smirk and Frank smiles. 

“Well, thinking rationally like an Alpha. Scent is important, and you smell better than anything I’ve ever smelt, taste better to.” Frank says with a wink and Foggy can’t help his never receding blush. “It’s important since it’s what biologically matches us, sort of. I looked into you, couldn’t find your goddamn address, but superficial stuff. It wasn’t, not really, you’re a good man. You want to help people, you may work in corporate, but you live for the little guy. You help in ways me and Red can’t anymore. We can’t talk our way out of problems so we go for the big guys, the bad guys and we smash their heads in so the little guy doesn’t get hurt. You? You go make sure the little guy can pay his rent, has food on his table, doesn’t get caught up in things that he shouldn’t, and try to pull him out if he does. Your scent may have been what I caught first, but I wasn’t planning on hunting you just for that.” 

Foggy isn’t one to swoon, but he can actually feel his eyes turning to hearts. Frank just stated his intentions. He wants Foggy. He wants all of Foggy, not just for his heat. Not just to rut into because Frank thinks it’s his right as an Alpha. 

“You want to claim me?” Foggy asks and he’s sure of this. His tone doesn’t agree being soft, and awed and incredulous. Foggy’s eyes almost bug out of his head when Frank looks sheepish. The fucking Punisher, Alpha of fucking Alpha’s looks sheepish.

“Baby, in my mind?” Frank smiles self-consciously. “I already got us living in a house with a picket fence, you round with my baby, standin’ at the front porch when I get home from work.” Frank blushes, and Foggy wants to be indignant about that conservative view of childbearing, stay at home omegas, but he kind of likes it.

“I’d want to work.” It’s both a question and a demand, and Frank grins like a shark. 

“Baby, sometimes I think omega’s don’t know nothing’ about Alpha’s. I’d do anything. I’d stay home with the kids and be waitin’ for you at the door if it made you happy.” Foggy doesn’t want to cry. He doesn’t. But he can smell the salt in his tears and Frank grasps his hands. 

“Most Alpha’s aren’t like you,” _He wouldn’t be like you,_ goes unsaid. 

“Sometimes I think Alpha’s don’t know nothing’ about bein’ Alpha’s.” Frank says, “They say that the omega was made for an Alpha. Pretty, soft things that could take our rut, and bear us children, and make us a home,” Frank shakes his head, “But what I think? I think it was us that were made for you. Someone strong enough to protect you, strong enough to handle your heats, someone strong enough to let you be what you want. You think I’d ever let anyone say anything about you if we did this, if we really did this, and you wanted to go out to work? I mean, I wouldn’t kill them, but I’d make em’ know that I could if they wanted to be disrespectful to my mate.” 

“You’re making this too easy.”

“Love is supposed to be. I don’t believe love is supposed to hurt. Losing it?” Frank runs a hand through his hair, “Yeah, I know something about losing it, a lot about it. But having it? Living it? Feeling it? No. Love is supposed to be easy; compromise should be easy, if you want to keep you and your mate happy, you do anything you need to do. It isn’t a sacrifice. It isn’t losing yourself, because you already gave that away the day you bit that throat, got their blood on your teeth.”

“Claim me,” Foggy whispers but his words are strong, and Frank inhales deeply. 

“Baby, I want to. You know I want to, but you’re in heat and I’ve been, fuck, I’ve been fucking sappy pushing all your buttons. We gotta wait until you’re out of it. Wait until you can ask me what you need to, find out what you need to, and you know this,” Foggy’s eyes fill with tears, “No baby, you know this. You’d kill me if I claimed you now. I know you would.”

In the back of his mind Foggy knows Frank is right, but his heat makes it feel like a rejection, and it hurts especially after everything Frank’s said. 

“You just don’t want me,” Foggy curls into himself as much as he can sitting at a kitchen table, “I’m used to it.” 

“You really gonna make me kill Red aren’t you?” Frank says snarling, and Foggy gasps at the anger that envelopes Frank. Frank puts the dirty dishes in the sink leaving Foggy to feel wanted and unwanted in equal measure. Foggy watches as Frank washes the dishes, morning light running along his back that looks chiselled out of marble, minus the distinguished scars. 

“When you said work, what did you mean, after a day of killing the mafia?” Foggy asks and Frank straightens and turns around, his head cocked to the side.

“I can do construction, or odd jobs, people don’t really notice me and we’d still be able to stay half on half off the grid,” Frank says and he’s really thought about this. 

“You’d stop being the Punisher?” Foggy asks because not that he wants Frank killing people, but it’s a lot better than worrying about your mate who’s off on a mission that can get himself killed. 

“I don’t think I can ever stop. If something needs to be done I’ll do it. I don’t go looking for trouble. All I need is to have a family that’s safe, somewhere for us to live, and food for us. I’m happy.” 

“I don’t want to compare you to him,” Foggy says a little helplessly. Frank smiles wanly. 

“He had you under his thumb for a long time. You thought of him as your Alpha,” Foggy wants to protest but it seems weak even to him, “He knew you did. He has his heightened senses, even without, if you’re an Alpha and you have an omega that follows you, and no other Alpha? We know what that means, but he never talked to you about it. Red doesn’t seem the talkin’ type. Never set rules, never kept distance, and you fell into that. You made excuses for him, and he ignored everything until you couldn’t,” Foggy knows this is true. He feels shame roll through his veins that Frank, who scented him once, read newspaper articles, and heard some stories around Hell’s Kitchen knows this much about him and Matt. That it must be so obvious what a fucking weak omega Foggy was, gagging for an Alpha who’d never want him, not in the right way, not in the way that Foggy longed for years for. 

“I don’t want to compare you to him,” Foggy says again, “But you come out winning every time. Fuck, even that Alpha when we were kids, touching because we were told we couldn’t touch was a better Alpha.” Foggy laughs low and bitter. “He’d say I was with you to get back at him. He’d say how can I be with you when The Punisher is worse than the Devil of Hell’s Kitchen? He’d say you’d never be able to be a proper Alpha to me,” Foggy feels cold all of a sudden, and he knows that’s bad. “The thing is if we didn’t find ourselves here, right now. You saying what you’re saying. I’d probably believe him. I’d let him be right. But he’s wrong. He’s always been wrong. It’s not the vigilante thing. Well, it is, but it’s more than that. It’s him, it’s that my Alpha lying to me for years, pushing me away for years, using me like a goddamn cover for years, and me just following behind for any fuck scrap of affection, anything I could turn into him being right for me. But I know that, knew that,” Foggy shrugs half-heartedly and smiles sadly, “it’s why I cut him off. Why I came out last night looking for an Alpha. Not that I thought I’d find you. Not that I’d be making declarations and having them returned, but just to get over it, get past him. Let myself know that he’s not the be all end all,” Frank moves to Foggy as he finishes speaking, puts a hand on his forehead and runs it through his hair. 

“Baby, we should probably shower you off,” Frank tries to change the subject, since it’s getting too deep and Foggy isn’t acting like an omega in heat. Foggy’s starting to show signs of a rejected omega. This is not a good thing and isn’t even happening. Frank is going to beat the shit out of Red the next time he sees him, smelling like a bonded Alpha with Red’s omega. It’s petty, and something that’s left over from old school Alpha’s taunting the lesser Alpha’s with the omega’s heat scent, to show who the better Alpha is, who the omega picked. 

Foggy realizes he’s been sitting with Frank’s come all over him. It’s dried and starting to flake and Foggy huffs out a laugh.

“Yeah,” Foggy smirks at Frank, “I’m going to reek of you.”

“Get used to it.” 

Frank helps Foggy to walk, even though he seems able enough himself, but Frank wants to keep touching Foggy. Foggy can’t say he doesn’t love the attention. Frank turns the water on in the shower and makes Foggy wait until it’s the right temperature before letting Foggy step in. Frank is right behind him. Frank washes Foggy’s body probably paying too much attention to Foggy’s hole and cock, but Frank needs to get Foggy back into proper heat. 

“I’m gonna have rules for you, you know,” Frank rumbles as he licks around Foggy’s mating gland on his throat. 

“Are you?” Foggy can’t help the shiver that runs through him. This, Foggy thinks, this is what I’ve needed. Foggy knows he’s independent, but he also knows he’s been made that way. His family is small and splintered and unable to be what Foggy always thought a family should be. What Foggy wants his family to be. Foggy’s the only omega in generations in his line. Only mating between beta’s mostly, with a few Alpha’s thrown in. 

No one’s ever been able to handle Foggy, so he’s learned to handle himself. To tuck everything he wants into a box, and when anyone comes close to being what Foggy needs, he latches on; nails deep, and blood running. 

“Yeah,” Frank murmurs. “I’m thinking that I’m gonna have to give you a curfew from work. Have you home at a certain time so I can take care of you. Can’t have you doin’ what you’ve been doin’. You work too hard, stay too late, not eatin’ right or sleepin’ right. That’s changing’.” Foggy holds in a whimper at the warmth that runs through his body. “But that ain’t everything I gotta take care of, is it?” Frank asks, running the tip of his finger across Foggy’s hole, smirking at Foggy’s whimper. “Is it?” Frank says pushing the digit in, breathing a soft sigh of relief at the slick that’s finally come back. 

“N..no,” Foggy breathes. 

“No, gotta make sure you’re getting the attention you need. Gotta make sure you’re feelin’ good.” Frank slips in a second finger and Foggy widens his stance to give Frank better access. Frank keeps a slow steady rhythm with his thrusts, letting Foggy adjust, letting the heat sweep through him. 

“You feelin’ good, baby?” Frank asks and Foggy nods his head. “Yeah, gotta keep my mate happy.”

“You gotta fuck me everyday. That’s got to be a rule,” Foggy says thrust back on Frank’s fingers. Frank huffs a laugh. 

“Okay, Pretty boy, I like your thinking,” Frank smiles and adds a third finger. He doesn’t say that fucking Foggy everyday might be impossible with how much they both work, whether Frank is doing construction or punishing. 

“Every day when I get home for curfew I want your dick in my mouth,” Frank gasps as Frank starts finger fucking Foggy harder , not letting him set the pace. “Learn how to take you in my throat, let you fuck my face.” Foggy says panting, eyes closed and flushing skin. 

“You’ll have to practice,” Frank says voice rough.

“Yeah, yeah, I’ll practice. You could..could come to my work be a good Alpha bringing his omega lunch, and I’ll get on my knees for you, practice before I get home and do it again. Before you knot me,” Foggy pushes back, making Frank fuck him harder and faster. Foggy’s panting and can barely catch his breath. He feels like he’s on fire, heat rolling through him viciously. “ You’ll need to knot me,“ Foggy says desperately. “You need to knot me right now. Please, I need your fat cock, please Alpha.” Foggy is trembling, and Frank had wanted to finger him until he came, but with a plea like that he’s hard-pressed not to heed. 

Frank removes his fingers slowly causing Foggy to whine, but lines up quickly. It’s a bit of a stretch, Foggy not producing as much slick as last night, isn’t fully back in heat but getting there. Frank is sure this’ll send him over have Foggy leaking and begging, just the way his omega should. 

Foggy was already close, just needed his Alpha locked with him to give him peace of mind, so Frank doesn’t tease. He pushes Foggy against the wall of the shower and fucks him like an Alpha staking a claim. He fucks Foggy hard, and fast. The whimpers and moans have Frank fucking Foggy just that much harder, that much faster. 

Frank knot starts catching fast, which would embarrass Frank with anyone else at any other time, but he knows his omega needs his knot. Frank holds Foggy with one arm around his waist, as he grinds in, and Foggy nearly falls when Frank reaches around with the other to rub Foggy’s cock. 

Foggy comes quickly; over stimulated. Frank follows when Foggy tightens on his cock like a vice. They breathe for a moment, water still hot and sluicing over both of them. Frank waits until his legs are less like jelly, and starts to clean Foggy, quick and efficiently. He does pay closer attention on Foggy’s hair because his omega purrs so pretty when Frank lathers it up. Knows that’s going to be a thing in the future. Frank gives himself a cursory clean. 

“Okay baby, gotta pick you up so we can get into bed,” Frank feels Foggy tense, and would maybe say something about it, but he can talk to Foggy after, because there’s no way they’re coordinated enough to step out separately when they’re locked together. Frank wraps his arms around Foggy, lefts and steps out putting Foggy down. Frank grabs for a towel and Foggy is quiet as Frank dries them off. 

“You’re so strong,” Foggy says near reverently. Frank smiles, catches himself in the mirror and wants to roll his eyes at the preening Alpha he sees. Frank picks Foggy up again and walks Foggy to the bed, until he can kneel down, and get them into a bed. It pulls on his knot making both of them gasp.

“Well, I like to think so, but you’re not much to pick up, so I’ll expect to hear it again when I’m moving a bed or a couch around to where you want it.” 

They’re wrapped around each other and Frank takes the silence to mean Foggy is slowly going under until he hears Foggy’s heart ratchet up. 

“I didn’t think it’d be easy picking me up,” Frank can feel Foggy cringe, regretting his words, but Frank pulls him closing biting the back of Foggy’s neck until he’s relaxed again. “My family used to say I should have been a beta, that I wasn’t right for an omega.” Foggy spit’s the words out quickly and Frank feels his skin heating in anger. 

“You must have not had a lot of Alpha’s in yours,” Frank growls, pulling Foggy in tight, maybe too tight, but his knot isn’t down and he can’t comfort the way he wants to. 

“My mom,” Foggy let’s out faux casually and tries to shrug , “she left.”

This definitely feels like a landmine to Frank, but he can’t help but growl. An alpha leaving their family? An alpha leaving their young omega child? It’s almost unheard of, not that leaving a beta child would be easier, but there’s supposed to be an innate need to protect those that need protecting, and omega’s need more protecting than a beta especially when they’re young and don’t know about themselves and what they are. 

“You make me want to bite you right now,” Franks sighs moves his arm from around Foggy’s waist to cup his soft cock. “I thought it was just Red that made you think you ain’t worthy or some bullshit,” Frank growls again, “but it’s every piece of shit Alpha you ever met, boy, if I brought you out with my old team I’d hafta kill them to get them away from you. You got a blind spot though. You only focus on the Alpha you’re with. You don’t see all the other ones lookin’ to get a moment of you’re time, flexing, and battin’ eyelashes as you. You ain’t gonna believe me until I bite you, until we’re bonded that I ain’t gonna leave and find some perfect omega, like you ain’t it.”

Foggy doesn’t reply because he knows that’s true; knows it because the voice in the back of his head tells him enough. He’s always felt insecure, too big for his body, too loud, and he makes jokes to pass it off. His comedy always closer to self-deprecating than he likes but it’s his armour; his defence against how the world is. It’s odd and jarring to see that maybe the world isn’t what Foggy thought. That the world isn’t out to get him, and while it makes him hopeful, it doesn’t make him forget.

“That’s another rule. You got a curfew, I fuck you everyday,” Frank smiles, “you get on you knees when you get home and you tell me you’re perfect.” There’s silence. “I said you tell me you’re perfect.” It’s the first time Frank has used his Alpha tone on Foggy and it makes him feel weak, and nauseous. It has him trying to bare his neck in an awkward position. Frank waits, knows Foggy doesn’t like what Frank’s done, but figures Alpha’s have to do things they don’t like in order to keep their omega cared for. 

“I’m perfect,” The words are hushed and Frank can smell unshed tears, but he grins. 

“Yeah baby boy, you are.” Frank feels Foggy go pliant and runs his hand from where it’s cupped around Foggy, up along his stomach and chest before resting firmly on Foggy’s throat. “You’re going to tell me that everyday, and I’m going to tell you that everyday until you believe, and even then you’re going to tell me. You understand me?” His words aren’t firm, doesn’t want to make Foggy tense again, but his hand is.

“Yes, Alpha.”

It takes about forty five minutes all told for Frank’s knot to go down. Frank can’t help but roll Foggy over onto his back, and wake him with a kiss. Frank knows he should let Foggy sleep, but there was too much said, or really unsaid that Frank can’t do anything about immediately. He can’t just say that he wants Foggy and have him believe it. Frank has to work for it and he thinks this is a good idea. Kissing Foggy like he’s dying until they have to pull apart to breathe. Foggy looks gorgeous; lips red, eyes mostly pupils and panting.

Frank pulls back and moves down the bed. Foggy spreads his legs with blushing cheeks. Frank pushes Foggy’s thick thighs further apart better to see that fucked out gaping hole. Frank runs his hands up and down Foggy’s thighs watching and waiting until Frank sees the trickle of white and licks his lips, eyelids heavy. 

“You look real fuckin’ smug,” Foggy says and Frank moves his eyes up Foggy’s soft, pale body until their eyes meet. 

“ I think you mean ‘you look really fuckin’ smug, Alpha.’” Foggy bites his lips and Frank can’t help but zero in on those white teeth. Can’t wait for them to bite into his skin, until it’s bloody and raw, until he’s been claimed by his omega. His omega. Frank lets his eyes wonder back down, pushing Foggy’s legs apart even more, then moving to push his cheeks apart, watching as all his come, all his virile come rushes out. Frank pushes two fingers in, feeling the heat of his omega, how open his omega is from his knot, and all his warm come runs down his hand and purrs a rumble deep in his chest. “You on birth control, or are we havin’ a baby?” Frank would be more than okay with either option. Foggy barks out a laugh, more come gushing. 

“Yeah, I’m on birth control. I knew I was going to do this, but didn’t think I’d hit the jackpot, so I didn’t think getting pregnant with some random Alpha was a good way to say that I’m in the best place in my life,” Foggy says still chuckling, and Frank’s eyes narrow. “Oh, you don’t like me talking about other Alpha’s fucking me do you?” Foggy asks and there’s a sensual thread to it and Frank isn’t sure how to respond. He knows he’s being goaded, but it’s playful, and fully for his omega’s ego. “Or knotting me, bet you wouldn’t like that,” That makes Frank bare his teeth, breath getting tight. “Good thing I found my Alpha. Good thing he’s the one fucking and knotting me.” Foggy’s breath is fast, and his heart is racing. Frank can smell his renewed arousal, can see Foggy’s cock straining. “I mean, my Alpha isn’t fucking me now. He’s just sitting there watching his come escape, but you know what he should be doing?” Foggy asks voice trembling. 

“What should I be doing, baby?” Franks licks his lips and looks into Foggy’s eyes. 

“You should be filling me up again.” Frank smiles sharply, and bends to bite into Foggy’s inner thigh. It’s enough to hurt, but it isn’t cruel. 

“Should I? You ain’t beggin’ yet.” It comes out as a drawl and it makes Foggy yearn in a way he’s never felt before, or maybe it’s just everything coming together. It’s an epiphany of sorts. Frank wants him. Frank wants to take care of Foggy in any and every way. Frank wants Foggy happy, wants to do whatever makes Foggy happy. Frank doesn’t know it, or maybe he can read minds, but Foggy wants to beg, thinks he loves to beg his Alpha, until Foggy gets what he wants. Maybe he loves it because he can finally do it. He can finally be teased, and tortured until he begs, and he will beg because he knows his Alpha will come through. 

There’s no fear of rejection here. No fear of misunderstandings that lead to backtracking that make Foggy feel like shit. He feels great. This feels right. 

Foggy pushes himself up, angling for a kiss, and Frank doesn’t disappoint as he crushes them together. Foggy breaks the kiss by nipping Frank’s lower lip, and giving the corner of his mouth a kitten lick. Foggy leans in so his lips brush against Frank’s ear. 

“Alpha,” Foggy’s voice is low and hot and it makes Frank grip him tighter. “Can you please fuck me, knot me and fill me with your come?” Frank tightens his hold again, enough to leave bruises and Foggy shivers and licks his lips. “And then can you do it again, and again, and again until you can’t anymore, until I’m bursting, until this bed and soaked from me and you. Please Alpha, I’m begging you.” Foggy is and isn’t begging, and it’s isn’t what Frank meant, but it’s better. 

“You should be careful what you ask for.” Frank’s voice is rough but it rubs Foggy so perfectly, and Foggy just smirks. 

“You should show me what a real Alpha is,” Foggy replies and grins when Frank pushes him back to the bed. Frank has been fairly gentle with Foggy up until this point, but if Foggy wants to see what a real Alpha is, what kind of Alpha Frank can be, so be it. Frank bites his way across Foggy’s chest just leaving teeth marks, deep and painful looking. There’s no blood, not until the claiming. His hands leave bruises in his wake, and Frank feels powerful in a way that he’s never felt before. It’s different than taking a life, while Frank may think he’s doing the right thing, killing isn’t anything good. Death isn’t good, the lives saved by those deaths? Yeah, those are good, but there’s a fine line between the Punisher and a serial killer, most don’t see it. But this power? It’s everything good. It isn’t claiming, but it feels like it should be, and if this is how this feels? Acts of authority and possession as an Alpha? He doesn’t know how he’ll survive an actual mate bond to Foggy. 

Frank fucks into Foggy harshly. Foggy’s still loose from their first round, so it’s not meant to hurt. Foggy moans, but Frank doesn’t let him settle. He fucks like it’s a race and Frank’s gonna win. Frank fixes their position, putting Foggy’s legs on his shoulders and pushing until Foggy’s practically folded in half. Frank’s thrust are sharp, and hard, banging the bed against the wall. Foggy can’t catch his breath, moaning on every exhale and whimpering on every inhale. 

Frank fucks Foggy long and hard, until Foggy is pleading to be knotted. Foggy wanted to be shown what a real Alpha was like so Frank keeps fucking him, holds himself back, until Foggy has tears streaming down his face. Frank is in the zone, wants Foggy strung as tight as he can be, before Frank lets him come. Foggy tries to grab for his cock, but Frank grabs his wrist and pins it to the bed, letting the bones creak together in warning. 

“You’re going to come when I let you, and you’re going to come on my knot,” Frank’s voice, although out of breath, is the best kind of threat to Foggy. He keens in desperation but loves every second of it. 

Frank can feel his knot catching, but he doesn’t move to grind in yet. Keeps pulling out until it’s harder and harder to do so. He’s taking a chance here, but Frank knows he’ll never lose. Foggy doesn’t disappoint. Foggy claws at the sheets because he’s in no position to get a hand on Frank. 

“Please!” It’s said with such anguish that Frank can’t help but grin, and like a manic at that. 

The next thrust in Frank grinds harder than he’s ever had, trying to burn his imprint in Foggy’s body. Foggy comes with a sharp cry trying to push himself further into Frank even though it’s a useless endeavour. Foggy’s legs are trembling, and Frank lets them fall to the bed, splayed. Frank keeps thrusting, as mush as he can, into Foggy as he comes with an animalistic growl, full of triumph and conquer, knot inflated until it’s pressing tightly against Foggy’s walls. 

Frank finally stills as he stops coming. Frank stays like that for a few minutes until Foggy’s breathing is closer to normal.

“Well,” Foggy says sex drunk and awed, “that was something.” Frank huffs out a laugh as he moves to kiss Foggy. “We didn’t think this position through,” Foggy says looking at Frank kneeled between his thighs. Frank smirks. 

“Yeah I did,” Frank flips them until Foggy is all but sprawled over Frank. 

“Yeah, I guess you did.” Foggy doesn’t move and falls asleep as Frank cards his fingers through Foggy’s hair. 

Foggy comes to in increments. He’s still laying across Frank’s body, and goes to move, but Frank’s arms tighten like a vice and Foggy can’t move. Frank’s knot has gone down, but he hasn’t slipped out of Foggy yet, but he can feel Frank’s come and his own juices running out of his hole. He likes it and dislikes that in equal measures. Foggy has always been independent, doing what needs to be done. Now? Now he’s caught like a fly in a web because he needs this now. Needs this Alpha in a way he’s heard about from other omegas over the years but never understood. It makes him feel better that it’s a two way street. 

Foggy grins as he feels Frank hardening. Foggy has been hard since he’s woken up, and squirms in Frank’s arm to get some friction. It’s not the maddening arousal that makes him beg, but he wouldn’t turn anything down either. 

“Love your little dick,” Frank rumbles as he rubs his hands up along Foggy’s back. Foggy’s always been insecure about he size. He knows that all male omegas are on the small side of cocks, but he’s known he was under average. Then again it’s well known, especially in certain kink and fetish circles, that omega’s can be size queens but Alpha’s could be size kings, as it were. It’s said it’s to help procreation. Alpha’s can breed and omega’s are to be bred, it’s not that an omega couldn’t fuck someone, there are some that do, but once a heat kicks in they’re on their hands and knees to be penetrated. Foggy’s never had the inclination to penetrate anyone, and doesn’t know if it’s because he’s insecure at his size or if he’s just an omega that doesn’t have the drive. 

“Really little,” Foggy sighs, and doesn’t even know why he gets upset. It might be all the school yard fights when he was a kid. It’s an easy insult saying an omega has a small dick. It’s 99.9 percent true. It’s a biological fact, with good reasoning on why it’s the way it is, but it puts Foggy’s back up even though realistically he doesn’t care. 

“Good thing I’m big enough for both of us,” Frank says as he thrusts shallowly into Foggy. It’s true enough too. Frank is quite large, and if Foggy is under the average, well Frank blew passed the Alpha’s average almost into monster territory. Foggy thinks it’s fitting, makes those wishy washy fairy tale feeling come about, one more thing to prove they’re matched perfectly. “Good thing I found you first,” Frank says arms wrapping around Foggy tight. “I mean, things like that don’t matter, but every Alpha would like your little dick, like I do. S’why I like holding you, coming on you, especially when you’re soft,” Frank’s words are like gravel and his thrusts turn sharper. “Get my mouth on you. Fuck, if there was a way I could fuck you and suck you at the same time. I’d be all over that. No other position just you in my mouth and me in your sloppy hole,” Foggy holds onto Frank thrusting down to meet him. 

“Haven’t go you in my mouth.” Foggy murmurs and it turns into a whimper as Frank thrusts harder, grips Foggy harder. “Supposed to be practicing, aren’t we?” Foggy asks and Frank nips his throat that makes Foggy tighten and keen.

“Not while your in heat. I don’t have the best control, don’t want to knot your mouth,” Foggy tightens again as he grinds down. 

“We’d really need to practice for that. Locked in my mouth, feeding me come, like those porno’s I’d watch as a kid. Rubbing myself off until I hurt and then rubbing some more, fucking my fingers until I was hurting and fucking myself more. Wanting an Alpha to just take and take and take,” Most of Foggy’s fantasies have changed since he was younger, but some stayed the same. Some more shameful than others, but he’s mostly over that. Foggy’s never really wanted to share this, but Frank’s making him feel good, and he’s cocooned in strong arms, and he’s getting a little floaty, especially with the tug of an oncoming knot. 

“Yeah, you fucked yourself imagining you were your Alpha’s slut?” Foggy wishes he weren’t so obvious, but with the way he pushes himself up, Frank letting him move, to start fucking himself on Frank’s cock, pretty much let’s Frank knows Foggy’s feelings pretty clearly. 

“Fuck, I hit the fucking jackpot, didn’t I?” Frank says huffing out a surprised laugh. “You want to be my slut, baby?” Foggy whines, turned on and ashamed. There are so many omega movements in opposition to this. So many out there against Alpha’s making omega’s sex slaves, and prostitutes because it’s in their nature to be easy. The easiest insult to all omega’s is they are sluts waiting for someone to take that which they’ll give, and beg freely for. “You wanna play this game?” Frank asks voice soft, and Foggy has his eyes closed tight, cheeks burning as he nods. “It’s okay,” Frank speaks softly as he pulls out. “I want you on your hands and knees,” Frank says and it isn’t an order but there’s an thread of command lacing the words. Foggy’s legs tremble and he pushes himself up enough to let Frank move him and get up. Foggy assumes the position, and can feel himself shaking. Then there’s Frank’s hand running up his flank. 

“I know why you think you shouldn’t like this,” Frank says voice rough but still soft no command in sight. “You liking this doesn’t make those pieces of shit traffickers right. You wanting to be treated this way by me, fuck, even if you wanted ten Alpha’s to do this to you, it doesn’t mean they’re right. This is two consenting adults, could be fifteen consenting adults, and that’s the difference. You want it now, maybe you always want it, but you want it in the right way. Just like how, I get off on being rough, being strong, all the stereotypical Alpha stuff, and maybe there will be a day when it isn’t right, but just because I want to own you, plan to own you, doesn’t mean I really do, you know? Not in the way “own” actually means, not going to do anything you don’t want, not going to just tie you up and only let you out when I say without your say. Just how you ain’t a slut, but you want to be one.” Frank moves his hand down Foggy’s back, lower still, until his two fingertips rub at Foggy’s whole, 

“Well, you could be mine, my slutty omega, who always wants to be fucked, to be knotted, to be ridden hard and put away wet, you’d like that. You do like that,” Foggy takes a shaky breath and still can’t speak, pushes his face into Frank’s pillow to try to cover the blush that’s undoubtedly creeping down his entire body. “You gotta help me though, remember?” Foggy nods his head, “Gotta tell me what kind of slut you want to be.” Frank pushes his fingers in, but doesn’t move them. Foggy bites his bottom lip. Frank waits doesn’t move, and Foggy can feels panic coming on.

“We can stop this. Table it for later.” Frank says and starts moving his fingers in and out of Foggy. Foggy doesn’t want to stop though. This is the only time in his life he’s felt like he could speak, even if it feels like he can’t breathe currently. Frank is going to be his Alpha. It’s pretty much a given. Frank likes Foggy, literally likes everything about Foggy, from his too-long hair, to his belly, to his small dick, and thick thighs. Frank’s dick has never not been on board with Foggy. Even said he won that jackpot when Foggy confessed the slut thing, or sort of confessed. He liked it. He liked it, too. 

“Want to be every kind. Want you to tell me what to do. Want to be thinking about you all day, working myself up until you get home to get your dick in me. Want you to make me cry, and beg, and scream. Sometimes, I think, I’d want you to make me bleed. Sometimes, I’d want you jealous and angry and showing me who I belong to. Want to be yours. Want you to own me. Want you to tie me up until you get home, if I need it,” Foggy’s voice is a little over a whisper, but Frank can hear perfectly well. 

“Why would you need it, baby?” Frank asks adding a third finger. 

“Even when we claim each other,” Foggy licks his lips and shakes his head, “it’s going to be difficult to believe you want me, well, especially if heat isn’t involved. I’m gonna need you to show it.” Foggy takes a deep breath. “I’m going to need you to show it with bruises, and bite marks, and rules and commands and” Foggy laughs bordering on hysterical, “I’m going to be a lot of work.” 

Frank removes his fingers and pushes into Foggy’s hole, wrapping himself around Foggy. 

“It’s ain’t work if I want to do it,” Frank says in his ear, “if I want to tell you what to wear, what to eat, when to eat, when to get to your knees, when to sleep, when to ride me, correct you by pulling your hair, make you take what I want to give you, when I want to give you it,” Franks keeps his thrusts slow, and deep. Making Foggy try to twist and turn to make him go faster. “Maybe when I’m being a house alpha, I’ll make you show me your little dick when you’re at work, take a picture of what belongs to me,” 

Foggy knows they need to actually sit down and talk about this, make up a contract so they’re on the same page, but he’s ready to hyperventilate and Frank is saying everything Foggy wants and it seems like Frank wants it too.

“I have to give you what you need, not just what you want all the time,” Foggy feels his skin crawling. He wants to be fucked, but Frank thinks he needs to be made love to. This is too slow, not the fast paced fucking Foggy’s been used to his entire life, from himself and his lovers. Everyone wants to get off as fast as they could, and a little, okay a big part of Foggy thought it was because regardless that he was a omega he figured no one actually wanted him. Truly wanted him, and in every way. He couldn’t even bare to look at himself naked, at his small cock that he assumed everyone would mock, because it was only the small cocked omegas running with the lie that Alpha’s liked it just to get by and feel good about themselves. 

Foggy relaxes in bits and pieces. Letting his body soak into the mattress. He doesn’t push back against Frank, just lets him keep fucking him slowly, and deeply. It’s maddening, especially after Foggy relaxes because he’s soaking the sheet with his slick, and his pheromones must be through the roof but Frank keeps his pace. He’s hitting Foggy’s prostate on practically every thrust, but it’s not fast enough to push him over the edge, just keeps him on the precipice. 

Foggy only realizes he’s making very embarrassing noises. His keens are high, whimpers are sharper, and he’s repeating Frank’s name and ‘Alpha’ over and over again. He’s shaking all over, and he still isn’t going to come. It isn’t until Frank comes, knot filling him, that Foggy let’s out a desperate, and anguished cry. 

“Oh no, baby,” Frank croons, “Gotta get what I want don’t I? Don’t you want your Alpha to be pleased?” Foggy hiccups on a breathe, and tears threaten to spell. “Just had to love you,’ Frank says kissing his neck, “Had to make you wait so I could show you something.” Frank manoeuvres Foggy until they’re sitting on the edge of the bed. Foggy’s legs on top of Frank bedded and the knee. “Look up, baby,” Frank says and Foggy does. 

There’s a mirror. Foggy looks a mess, hair drenched in sweat, bruises and scratches mar his body. His dick is red, and painful looking. Frank looks big behind him, taking up all the space and oxygen in the room that Foggy feels dizzy. Frank spreads there legs until Foggy can see where they’re knotted, the rim around his hole stretched obscenely. Frank’s balls still heavy and pumping come into Foggy, and Foggy can see his slick dripping. 

“Fuck,” Foggy says intelligently, and Frank’s teeth flash white. “When you claim me I want you to do it like this,” Foggy says and Frank squeezing his hands on Foggy’s thighs it has him hissing out a breath and wincing, but his cock dribbles precome like a sieve. Frank’s eyes meet Foggy’s in the mirror and they’re black. 

“Yeah, I can do that,” Frank says deceptively soft. Frank cups Foggy’s dick and Foggy hisses again. “You’re so hard, baby. I’m gonna help you with that. I think I should be the only one, don’t you? It can be another rule, only I get to touch your little cock here until you come.” Frank says running his fingers around Foggy’s tight balls. 

“I liked your mouth on me too,” Foggy replies remembering the feeling of that hot mouth on him, and more precome dribbling, wetting Frank’s hand. 

“Me too, how much your leaking makes me a little regretful that I can’t get my mouth on you,” Frank shrugs and moves his hand to his mouth licking all Foggy’s juices and looking him in the eyes in the mirror. Foggy tightens around the knot, whimpers as Frank grits his teeth. Foggy hopes Frank is done playing with him when he moves his hand back, and starts jerking him off earnestly. It can’t really be jerking off since Foggy is less that a hand full but with the friction and rubbing Foggy’ll call it what he likes. “Watch.” Frank says and it’s an order so Foggy opens his eyes that he didn’t even realizes he closed and watches. 

Foggy is straining, trying to thrust up into Frank’s hand but he’s tied and can’t move without a tug that is both painful and satisfying. Foggy doesn’t stop trying, and Frank grips him harder, rubbing faster. It’s when Frank fits his teeth onto the mate gland, and bites lightly, so fucking lightly it makes Foggy lock down tight on Frank’s knot, so tight that he can feel Frank’s come flood into him. Foggy comes hard, sight blackening, until it comes back and he’s seeing spots. He’s not spent, can feel himself coming in waves, so long that it if didn’t feel as good as it does he’d be worried. 

When Foggy stops coming Frank doesn’t pull his hand away, but he stops rubbing when Foggy becomes oversensitive. He cups Foggy lightly, as they sit catching their breaths. Foggy keeps his eyes open watching the mirror.

Frank is gorgeous, all sweat gleaming muscles, perfect for an Alpha. One look at him you’d know not to fuck with him, regardless if you knew about the punisher or not. He looks soft now, as he licks the sweat from Foggy’s neck. 

“I thought I was supposed to be your slut,” Foggy asks, even though that isn’t really want he wanted to say, but he is curious. 

“You weren’t ready.” Foggy would deny it except he wasn’t and Frank knew that and changed his tactics, “I had to show you that you were mine first. Everything else can fall into place after.”


End file.
